My BNHA story ideas (Izuku-centric!)
by Chiyozora-Mazura
Summary: These are prompts, story ideas that any BNHA writer can use. Contais prompts for BL pairings (that you choose). Please don't make them Deku x SI!OC, Deku x Female OC, Deku x Reader
1. Omegaverse

1\. These are prompts, story ideas that any BNHA writer can use

2\. They are all Izuku/Deku-centric (I love the cinnamon roll)

3\. Please don't make them Deku x SI!OC, Deku x Female OC, Deku x Reader (Just no...)

4\. If you do decide to write a story similar to my prompt please inform me XD

5\. At least, I hope you will be inspired *-*

* * *

1.

 **Story setting:** A/B/O AU (I love this AU, sorry not sorry)

 **Possible relationships:** BakuDeku, Shigaraki x Deku (such a rare ship /3 ), etc.

While Bakugou presented as an alpha at the age of 10 (or a different young age, your choice) it took two more years for Izuku to present. And even that was Bakugou's fault. One day when Bakugou was in a really bad mood he cornered Izuku who for the first time fight back. To make Izuku submit Bakugou bit his neck - something he often saw in TV or even in public (even if it wasn't allowed). The bite made Izuku still and numb. It made him feel strange. (He wasn't marked)

Years later when Bakugou is "enjoying" his life in Hero academy he for the first time after a long time sees Deku again. Right next to a weird villain who just mentions that Deku's their Omega (He meant mostly as a Omega who mothers them all and so - but the dirty minded people took it in a different way).

 **Deku's quirk** : When he touches (or it can be his scent, eyes, etc. that affects others) someone they became numb - surprisingly this ability works much stronger on Alphas - and they mind as if shuts down and they listen to anything that Deku says. While it resembles Hitoshi's quirk it's really different. Deku's touch and his scent makes the affected person want to help, to listen to Deku. It takes a long time to get rid of that fog in their mind.

Deku mostly uses it on Shigaraki to stop him from destroying the bar and killing every person that bothers him :D A.k.a. Deku helping Kurogiri to babysit Shigaraki.

* * *

6\. I guess you can even request a prompt if you give me some info that should be in it  
7\. If you have any questions I will try to answer them :)  
My tumblr is .com  
P.S. sorry, English is not my first language _


	2. Cat Cafe - TodoDeku

2\. **Setting:** Cat cafe AU

 **Possible relationships:** TodoDeku, hints of Shinsou x Deku (?)

Izuku is quirkless but even though he couldn't become a hero he at least decided to somehow help others and make them more happy. He opened a cat face, picking up abandoned stray cats, taking care of them and if possible, finding them a new home.

The one who adviced him to do this was his only friend, Shinsou Hitoshi, who helped him to open his own cat cafe.

Izuku just didn't expect heroes finding his little heaven of cats and visiting it almost every day.

(Little info: Cats are an ideal emotional support animal and help ease the symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, depression and other anxiety-related conditions. With quiet affection, their deep attachment to people has been a successful treatment for both physical and psychological health. )

 **Bonus:** * Todoroki is allergic to cat - doesn't stop (nor helps) him from courting Izuku

* Izuku has a cat that strongly resembles Todoroki

* "coincidentally" the cat's name is Sho-chan/Shou-chan

* All Might has his own personally favourite kitten – who for some reason hates his hero form (it's a really smoll kitten – the youngest in Izuku's cafe)


	3. ABO again :D

Several of the A/B/O fanfics I read in the past had the omega being infertile so...I want it the other way this time XD Plus...it's a quite good excuse for a threesome. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

4.

 **Setting:** ...Omegaverse again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Pairing:** Todo/Deku, then Todo/Deku/? (either TodoDekuBaku or some rare threesome pairing)

Izuku has already spent 4 of his heats with Todoroki and it's been two heats since they decided to try having a child. But even though Izuku is really fertile he still wasn't pregnant. Todoroki started worrying and decided to visit the doctor with Izuku. Turns out that the one at fault is Todoroki who, even though is an alpha, can't have children.

But Todoroki knows that Izuku really wants to have several children so he decides to do something that he should have done long ago. He knows that Izuku truly loves him. But he knows that there is another person close to Izuku's heart, so he seeks out the person (even though the aplha inside him is against it at first) to make a deal with him.


	4. Your number of lies

Years ago I read an interesting manga where the MC could see the number of lies a person said in his life. I found it interesting and after so long I sort of remembered it.

I am not really sure anymore but I think the manga is called Count 0 by Yuma Satoru. Kinda similar manga is Kimi ga Uso wo Tsuita (You told a lie.)

* * *

3.

 **Setting:** Can be an AU without quirks or with them

After an accident something strange happens to Izuku. When he wakes up he sees numbers next to other people's head. It takes him a long time to find out what do the numbers even mean. At first he didn't understand why the number grew when he talked with someone (or when he sees others talking to each other - their number sometimes getting higher). When he sees his own number he gets even more curious, trying to find out what does it mean.

About the strange ability: When someone tells a lie the number next to their head gets bigger/higher. Izuku can see the number of lies a person said in his life (the numbers are either really high or -rarely- low.) It doesn't have to be a quirk.

It can be comedy or angst (or both :D ). If angst then it could contain Izuku finding out that his lover (for example wife-Ochako or an unimportant OC) has been cheating on him. Then lot of feels. Some comfort (maybe from an unexpected person). There are several possibilities for this.


	5. Villain Midoriya family

5.

Setting: ?_?

Pairing: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Inko's ancestors were all villains (even before quirks appeared) and even she is a professional thief. Her husband is always away because of his 'work' and she raised little Izuku mostly on her own. She tried to keep their family business a secret from Izuku, though her parents still secretly kept training Izuku to be a thief or even an assassin (underground villain).

But when her Izuku kept saying that he wants to be a hero she had a hard time saying no.

The story can be about Izuku being a professional underground villain/thief who keeps messing with the heroes. Always successfully escaping from them.


	6. Dragon baby

6.

Setting: uh...the one where Katsuki is a Dragon king/tamer and Izuku is an adventurer

Pairings: Bakudeku

Other relationships: Izuku (a.k.a the protective parent) and his baby dragon

Izuku finds an abandoned dragon egg. Something makes him want to keep it and try to take care of it. Except he has no idea how. Thus he decides to look for a person who knows such things. Unfortunately he finds out that his childhood friend's family was slaughtered. But he hears rumours about a new dragon king/tamer. He decides to give it a shoot. Except the dragon king/tamer is rather moody and not good with people and his dragons refuses to raise a dragon baby that doesn't belong to them. Still, Izuku stays with them because he needs their help (their fire, heat, etc. For the egg and so)


	7. Nephilim Izuku

Setting: Supernatural x BNHA crossover (sort of :D)

Nephilim!Izuku

As a child Izuku never realized how much troubles he caused to his mother. But no matter what she did her best to protect him from the people that wanted him dead just because he is a "danger to Earth". Midoriya Inko won't let anyone touch her innocent baby just because he is different. Her Izuku would never hurt anyone (and if yes, then he would only hurt villains). Her child is too pure. And that's one of the problems.

* * *

"I only bring my loved ones in danger..." Izuku nervously tugged at his sleeve, not looking up.

"It took me a long time to realize that there is something wrong with me. I still really don't understand it that much." he continued and raised his cup of tea to his lips. It did little to help him relax, his body still tense.

"I want to be strong so my mother won't have to worry so much about me. The stress, worry and fear weakened her in the past years. There are some weird people always chasing us and...it's so hard to escape from them." Izuku whispered the last part, remembering the time where he was almost captured. His mom hurt. The pain. All the blood.

"And the people that chase you and your mother...are angels? But I thought they are supposed to be guardians." Izuku chuckled at the questions, he asked the same thing just a few months ago.

"These days, people rarely read the Bible. Angels are soldiers...warriors of God. They do protect..the Earth, its balance and so...but..." Izuku shook his head and continued, slightly changing the direction of their conversation.

"She made some risky and dangerous pacts just to protect me." he clenched his hands in fist. "It's my turn to protect my family."

* * *

In this AU Izuku won't inherit One for all


End file.
